Imprint No More
by tin2lo
Summary: Based on Breaking Dawn. The Cullens don't like Jacob imprinting on Renesmee and they leave because Bella thinks she knows someone who can break the curse. Sorta Jacob bashing. Don't read if u like Jacob/Renesmee together. Rated T for minor things.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was just a spark of inspiration and anger at the same time while I read "Breaking Dawn." This is my first ever Twilight fanfiction so comments, constructive criticism, and flames are all welcome. I am still highly devoted to my Chronicles of Narnia fanfics and future updates on those stories should be arriving shortly.**

**WARNING: Please do NOT read if you like Jacob Black or the Jacob/Renesmee romance imprint thing. Consider this as almost Jacob bashing. I'm sorry to those who actually like him but I hate the fact that he gets to spend more time with her than the actual parents. For those of you who create "daddy/daughter" moments with Edward and Renesmee, more power to ya!**

**WARNING PART 2: Some spoilers for "Breaking Dawn" or any other book in the Twilight Saga may also be included.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and anything else that looks familiar are probably not mine either. Like I say with all my stories, I only own the plot which is usually not much.**

Chapter One Part One: Jacob's POV

I looked at Bella and I had to admit she looked stunning as a vampire. Edward slightly growled and I could vaguely hear him say something like "She always has been." I guess I couldn't argue with him there. She was still with Nessie and in amazed awe at the daughter she held only a few days ago. She was in even more shock when she found out about Nessie's "little gift." Edward and Carlisle were discussing how Nessie's gift was almost the exact opposite of Edward's while Bella was staring and I could tell that she was thinking about things like how the chromosome match was the same as mine and how Nessie's body was just as burning hot. I remember when it was the intensity of my body heat that Bella was amazed about. Again, Edward growled but not as fiercely. Maybe it was because this time I wasn't thinking of it inappropriately but because I meant when she found out I was a werewolf.

I was now getting anxious. I trusted Bella to not hurt Nessie and all but still, something made me want to be with the baby right here and now. "Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" I know I was being rude but still it was practically involuntary, along with everything else that has been happening. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it." I know it was sort of harsh but I didn't really care that I wanted Nessie away from her dangerous mother and back into my safe arms (at least in my point of view).

Bella glared and snapped at me. "What is your _problem, _Jacob?" She was now tugging against my hold on Nessie. I stepped forward and Nessie was now on my chest just as much as it was on Bella's. I was still slightly fighting with Bella's hold on the baby when Edward growled at me fierce enough for everyone else to hear.

"Just because I understand it, doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her." Edward was angry and very close to fulfilling his threat. And then of course the blonde has to jump into any opportunity to express her hatred for me as well as wanting any chance to get me out of their lives and possibly the world I happen to live in.

"I'll help him toss you, dog." Rosalie made it sound more of a promise than a threat, probably to express the fact that there was no doubt she was excited to get a chance to not only kick my butt, but to also get me out of the house at the same time. "I owe you a good kick in the gut." Oh yeah, she was excited to get her Prada or Stiletto type shoe thing into my stomach. I half glared at the blonde while still staring at Nessie. I could tell Bella was catching on. Maybe the fact that she noticed that I didn't care that all the vampires were touching me was a huge hint to her. I should never have told her about our wolf legends 'cause I have a feeling that I will not be killed by one vampire, or two, but at the very least, three.

I could hear Bella mutter a faint "No." Yup, she caught on. Jasper clenched his teeth while Edward wrapped his arms around Bella. I took that opportunity to take Nessie out of her arms. She let her go easily. That was a bad sign which only meant that she finally snapped.

Her teeth were gritted. "Rose," She was really mad now. She was practically seething. "Take Renesmee." Blondie held her arms open and I gave her the baby. She backed away with the baby and I backed away too. Blondie, along with her boyfriend, were ready for the excitement they knew was about to happen.

Bella was still looking at me, anger in her red eyes. She stared at me yet she addressed Edward. "Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me." He hesitated probably fighting an internal battle on whether to save me or let her rip me to shreds being that this is the opportunity he's been looking forward to since we started our battle for Bella. Bella was still addressing Edward. "Go stand in front of Renesmee." He let go, not being able to refuse her. She looked just as she did when she went hunting. She stepped closer to me.

"You didn't." She glared at me while I was slowly backing away, palms in the air.

"You know it's something I can't control." I tried reasoning but knowing Bella, I didn't have a prayer for reason.

"You _stupid mutt_! How _could_ you? My _baby_!" Now I could tell she was ready to pounce. I backed away to the lawn but she continued to stalk me.

I half ran down the steps on their front lawn. "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"I've held her all of _one_ time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's _mine_!" There was no point in reasoning by this time but it might as well buy me some time.

"I can share." Ok that was pathetic but what else do you say in a time like this. I heard Emmett ask for his money obviously winning his bet that the outcome would be like this. I thought that was enough to distract Bella knowing that she would hate knowing that they bet on her like this but she was too mad to even notice.

"How dare you _imprint _on my _baby_? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!" Again, pathetic yet it bought enough time for Seth and Leah to finally make their appearance. Bella actually snarled at them. I had to admit, that was pretty impressive. Edward had a smirk on his face and I couldn't tell whether it was because he was agreeing with me on the impressive part or if he was just excited for what was to happen next. Leah snapped at her. I didn't know whether I was happy about that or angry at her. Bella snarled right back at her.

"Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" I hated begging but I had no choice. I was getting sick and tired of Leah. "Leah, back off." Leah didn't move but I didn't really care considering that I finally got Bella's attention…or at least almost had her attention.

"Why should I listen?"

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were a family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So…now we are. It's what you wanted." I think that made her even madder 'cause now she looked as if she was about to blow her top off.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my _son-in-law_?" Emmett was laughing but she still didn't care. Esme tried to get Edward to stop her from hurting me but Edward refused.

"No!" Her rhetorical question came so abruptly. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my _point_!" She was already yelling at me. That probably didn't help my chances of living.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy-is that so bad? So different from what you want?" I knew I was yelling at her but she left me no choice. For the first time since Bella became a vampire, she growled at me just as fierce as Edward had. I could hear him muttering to Carlisle "Amazing, isn't she?" Carlisle was also stunned telling Edward "She hasn't gone for his throat even once."

Bella hissed at me. "You're going to stay away from her."

"I can't do that." She knew just as well as I did that I couldn't just walk out of Nessie's life.

"_Try. _Starting_ now_." Was she serious?

"It's not possible." I started explaining as to why it was impossible. When she was pregnant, she wanted me near her when really the baby wanted me near her…because we can't be separated. I think it almost calmed her but only for a second, then she got even madder.

She started threatening me. "Run away while you still can."

"C'mon Bells! Nessie likes me, too." She froze right there on the spot and I could tell I said the wrong thing. Everyone else quieted to see what would happen.

"What…did you call her?" I'm a dead man/wolf thing. I think Edward was slightly laughing or trying to hide a laugh behind Bella.

I took another step back. "Well…the name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and-" She stopped me right there.

"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_?" I'm as good as dead basically. How did I know that? Well the fact that she lunged for me without an ounce of regret kind of gave me a hint. Thank goodness for Seth though. If he hadn't gone in front of me, I might have been in worse pain than if Rosalie had given me that kick in the gut.

A few minutes later, they brought Seth inside for Carlisle to heal. I was allowed to stay outside with Nessie. Of course, she was biting me again and I could tell Blondie was inside just laughing at it all. She always thought that was funny, which is the reason as to why she sometimes delays Nessie's dinner on purpose. Speak of the devil and he (or she) will come. Rosalie was waiting at the front door holding Nessie's bottle so I quickly walked up to her with the baby.

What's the point of being with Rose without an argument? We started fighting over who gets to feed Nessie. I honestly don't care or feel sympathy for the fact that she only wants to take care of Nessie 'cause she always wanted kids. After Edward vouched that Rosalie feed the baby, he told me that it was time for me to go and search the perimeter anyway. I had to go explain things with Sam and his pack anyway so I guess an argument with him was useless at this point.

I left and Leah followed after, holding her injured brother in her arms as gently as she could (especially since he was almost bigger than her). I had a bad feeling about leaving but I had no choice. Why did I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach? It felt almost as if the dumb blonde really did kick me with her designer high heeled shoes. Maybe it was because Edward and Rosalie didn't go back inside the house until I was completely unseen. I'll just have to see what would happen after I returned.

Chapter One Part Two: Bella's POV

I waited until Edward and Rose were back inside the house to actually talk to my family. We all gathered in the dining room, the same place where the vote was cast that I become a vampire. We were all having another one of those "family meetings." Carlisle was sitting at the head of the seat with Esme to his right and me and Edward to his left. Emmett was sitting next to Esme with Rose next to him and Renesmee slowly falling asleep while being fed her bottle of blood. Jasper sat next to me with Alice right next to him. We all knew the topic of discussion.

And of course, Emmett has to be the one to lighten up the mood…which I am actually quite grateful yet angered by. "I for one think that this is probably the sickest thing I've ever seen or heard of."

"I second that gesture." Rose was only too happy to agree, not wanting her perfect niece to be together with such a dumb dog.

Esme and Carlisle were saddened by what had happened. I knew that they didn't want their granddaughter with a wolf anymore than me and Edward wanted her with Jacob. I was still angry that Jacob would do this to me and my family, regardless if it was voluntary or not.

"What do you think we should do?" Alice was now truly worried.

"I don't think there's much that we can do." Jasper tried comforting her but found no other words than that.

"Can't we get the actually imprint thing off?" Esme tried helping but it seemed pretty much impossible to Edward.

"It's not possible." Edward was steaming mad but tried really hard not to show it.

"I guess we're going to have to deal with the fact that Jacob is eventually going to be part of this family, whether we like it or not." Carlisle always being the voice of reason and yet depressed as everyone else was.

But something Esme said made something click in my brain. "I don't think it's impossible."

Edward tried to reason with me even though he knew I was still as stubborn as before. "Bella, love, there's nothing we can do now."

"No there is. I think I know someone who can uplift this curse that was set upon our daughter." Everyone stared at me confused. "We're gonna need plane tickets out of here as soon as possible…I think I have an idea but we're gonna have to move fast."

And just like that everyone raced on to pack everything they could for our trip. I knew exactly how to fix all of this.

**Ok so that was my first chapter of my first Twilight story. It will probably end up as a two or threeshot, depends on how much I need to write. Please review. I promise things will get interesting in the next chapter. I only wrote this 'cause I hate Jacob with a great intensity. I mean really, he spends more time with the kid then Edward and Bella do. That's just not right.**

**Please Review!!!**

**-tin2lo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. So I'm glad about all of the feedback I got from my very first twilight fanfiction. There were surprisingly no flames which made things all the better.** **So being that fanfiction is one of my many priorities…I'm trying to update as many as possible. So please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that looks familiar.**

Chapter Two: Bella's POV

Lucky for us, Carlisle managed to get us tickets to the next flight out of Washington and to India. They all wondered what was there that I knew about and haven't told them about yet. They were all frustrated that I hadn't said anything except for the location. I just wanted to get out of Forks before Jacob found us missing. If he said anything to Charlie again about the things I do now that I'm a vampire, I swear his wolf head will be hanging over the fireplace.

The plane ride was boring especially being that I could no longer sleep. I had warned both Carlisle and Edward that we needed to fly coach so that if Jacob happens to have followed us, he'll look through first class before finding us in coach and by that time we will have fled the airport in record time anyway. The seats were three on each side of the aisle making a total of six seats per row only being divided by the aisle for flight attendants to walk through.

I sat on the window seat with Edward in the middle seat while the aisle seat stayed empty. He was being jumpy and worried about the plan I had in store especially being that had not told anyone anything yet. Rosalie sat with Renesmee in between her and Emmett. Rosalie loved spending time with Renesmee. Although she was still small, a small car seat thing was able to fit in the chair. Alice and Jasper were sitting behind Rose and Emmett with some of their carryon bags in the seat between them while Jasper stared out the window and Alice with a daze on her face, obviously trying to see the future. I thought I'd put her out of her misery.

"Edward, can you please tell Alice to stop looking into the future. She won't see anything." Edward looked at me surprised but before he asked why Alice would be blind, he told Alice to stop. She just sat shocked. She hated being blind to anything which is why being near wolves or Renesmee was hard for her.

Carlisle heard what I said and asked Edward's unanswered question from behind me. Esme sat right next to him behind Edward. "What do you mean Alice won't see anything?" Edward and Esme leaned closer to me to hear the answer but I didn't want to tell them in a place with other witnesses.

"I promise, I'll explain later." I dared not look at any of them but did notice Carlisle and Esme lean back to their old positions and Edward become even more jumpy than he already was. I knew I should have tried to comfort him like I would normally do but going to this place made me less of who they know me as and more of who I once was.

A few hours later, we finally landed in India with a sleeping Renesmee in a confused Rosalie's arms. It wasn't just Rose who was confused, the entire coven besides myself was. The van I had secretly rented while Carlisle and Edward booked tickets was in the front of the airport. I took the keys from the man who delivered it, smiled, and had everyone in the car with me at the wheel and Edward at shotgun. Even more confusion grew on their faces but I could do nothing, at least that's what I thought until Emmett started screaming, or in his case yelling, for answers.

"Bella, please please please talk to us. I can't take this anymore." Of course everyone else pitched in to beg. I inwardly laughed at how Emmett was acting like a whiny child who wasn't allowed to have candy. But then again, Emmett was a child at heart. It was enough to make me cave and answer their questions to break the silence in the car ride especially since the place they were heading for was hours away.

"Alright fine. What do you want to know?"

Edward answered first. "How about where we're going, love?"

"Hmm…that I can't tell you just yet."

Alice spoke next. Like Emmett, she also started whining. "Come on Bella. Tell us where you're taking us. I need to know why I won't see the future."

"Alright…_that_ I can tell you." Although I didn't want to I thought I might as well. Before I started speaking, I involuntarily clutched the wheel even tighter just like Edward used to do when I was still human and pissed him off. He noticed and grabbed one of my hands and started rubbing it in his own. I relaxed and started speaking. "Have you ever heard of witches…?"

They all started to stare at me confused but I kept speaking. "…or stars?"

Emmett thought he knew the answer and it was only expected that he would say something. "Yeah, those ladies with green faces, potions, and the 'abra cadabra' stuff while stars are big balls of gas in the sky, right?"

"Yes, and vampires are bloodsuckers who use their fangs to suck on the necks of people and only come out at night for their fear of the sun and who love the color black with coffins and dungeons and motes in their houses." I said sarcastically. They all sat uncomfortably.

"What's your point?" Emmett was pissing me off. I would have slapped him if I wasn't driving.

"The point is that witches and even some stars are stereotyped just as bad as vampires are." That was enough to get Emmett to shut up for at least five minutes.

Esme tried to get me to continue while she reprimanded Emmett. "Continue please, Bella?"

I never refused Esme so I continued with my story. "Anyway…I happen to be friends with people like them. I'm actually best friends with a fallen star."

I heard Alice say something. "Ahem."

I laughed. "Apart from you, Alice." She smiled and I continued. "I'm friends with a fallen star and a witch who is just as inconspicuous as you guys but their stories are long ones."

Esme smiled. "Well that's good being that we'll all probably be in this car for a while." I gave in and started telling the stories.

"I'll try not to tell too much being that I don't want to share their lives just like how Edward didn't tell me any of your stories unless you wanted me to hear it…"

"Stop stalling, love." Edward smiled at me and I only inward chuckled and went back to the story."

"Well the star and I happen to be best friends only because I've known her longer, _Alice."_ She smiled and I continued. "She fell from the sky after being hit by something which I'm not too sure about anymore. Anyway, her name's Yvaine and she is highly beautiful but then again I thought everyone looked more beautiful than me in my perspective." Edward chuckled and clutched my hand tighter. "She got married after falling in love with the man who found her. He was some ruler of some distant land and has been dead for a while now because I can't seem to remember his name. She never talks about him anymore. Since she's a star, she can't die by old age so she left the kingdom to her children and became friends with me and the witch."

I think Jasper felt the waves of happiness that brushed off of me when I talked about my old friend. I saw him nod in the mirror and he probably felt me reassurance of knowing what he knew. I looked at him again through the mirror and he mouthed something to me. "It's ok to miss them." What's amazing was that Alice and even Edward had missed that passing.

Carlisle asked if there was anything else they needed to know about her. "She glows when she's happy, she was the healer of our group, oh and none of us age unless we give up our magic. That's pretty much all I have left to say about her and Anna."

Carlisle spoke again. "What about the other girl?"

"She has a long history behind her…not too proud of it either. She and her siblings were close when they had lived together somewhere and when they left, for reasons unknown to me; she started pushing herself away from them. After that, she never got along with them, always was in a fight, started to grow up basically. She lost her whole family, including some friends in an accident. She hasn't talked about them since."

Jasper got curious. "Where was this place that they lived in before she became distant?"

"It's best not to talk about it. She pretends it isn't real but we all know otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. Edward rubbed my hand again while Jasper put his hand on my shoulder from behind. I smiled at them both. "After the accident, she stopped using her first name and started using her middle name, Anna. When we call her by her first name, she ignores it as if it was just a sound from the wind but we know she can hear us. She moved out of her hometown in England and came here to India. A rich British or American, again I can't really remember, factory owner had recently lost his wife from child birth I think and had another daughter that needed care. He hired her as a nurse/nanny for the child. When war came, he went to fight and brought his daughter to a school in New York. He almost died from gasses but he recovered, they moved back to India, and they lived perfectly well. The gasses had a later affect on him, he died, she got everything in the will and she adopted his daughter. Her name is Sara and she is a sweetheart. She loves telling stories and really looks up to and understands Anna and her special abilities. Anna tells her stories about that special place from long ago and uses her siblings' names as characters. Sara loves hearing it although she knows Anna doesn't always like speaking it."

Carlisle stopped me. "Wait, a mortal child knows about a witch's powers? And accepts it?"

"Basically. Sara trusts Anna being that Anna's taken care of her for her whole life. Anna never uses her first or last name and took in Sara's last name after she adopted her. We try not to use it at all because we know Anna's just trying to take the easy way out in avoiding the pain."

Emmett finally got tired of it all. Jasper sensed it but said nothing. "Alright, we get it. Long history of magical things…can we just get with the program? How's this supposed to help our real problem?"

I didn't want Renesmee to hear because I was afraid she had already grown too close to Jacob. "Is Renesmee asleep?"

They all nodded. "Anna's powers are the best of the business. She can do anything we can do only better, which is why Alice can't see anything in the future relating to this. She's probably powerful because of her origin but she doesn't even know being that it felt like she's had them forever even though we know she hasn't. Basically, if she wanted to…she could make it as if Jacob, or any of us for that matter, never existed."

Everyone stayed silent for the rest of the car ride. Renesmee woke up about ten minutes after I finished my story/explanation. She woke up at the wrong time because we had just got the secluded mansion where I will finally see my old friends after so many years. I hoped that Renesmee would sleep through the whole thing so that she wouldn't fight or ask us not to erase Jacob from her life. If she did then we would no doubt end up flying straight back to Forks as if nothing happened. Not a single one of us could resist Renesmee's charm, especially not her father.

Before the rest of the ride could be continued in silence, Carlisle asked me another question. "How exactly did your friend get her powers, especially one so powerful?"

"She honestly doesn't remember how she got her gifts. She doesn't even remember the day she got it. Since she had it, she's been practicing it which is why she's powerful. How she got them is a mystery. She thinks that her guardian, who I think she said was an all powerful animal, gave it to her the day her family died so that she could protect herself during her times of weakness."

I drove and stopped at the front. Everyone tried to look up at the huge mansion from behind their windows. Jasper and Emmett even crammed up front between me and Edward just to see through the windshield. I parked in front of the steps and got out. I looked at everyone. "Wait here."

Of course Edward chooses now not to listen to me. "No, I'm coming with you."

Once one person opposes, everyone else takes sides. Alice spoke next. "If he's going, then I am definitely coming."

Then Jasper… "I'll go anywhere you or Alice goes."

Carlisle… "I should be there to help explain." I knew that if anyone came, Carlisle should come being the head of the coven and all but I still said nothing.

Then Esme spoke… "I want to be there with you, Bella."

Then Emmett… "I'm not letting my little sister go anywhere near other creature things alone. I'm going."

And lastly, Rosalie. "I'll go if it means protecting Renesmee." Ok so she's not coming for my wellbeing but that's good I guess so that if I die, at least I know Renesmee's in good hands.

I just wanted to get this over with before Jacob could find us. "Alright fine. We'll all go but not a word until we're with people I know in a secluded area."

They all nodded their heads yes. It was so lucky that this area was covered with enough trees to block the sunlight out in several places. The walk up the stairs felt like hours for me. I started to get calmer and I could tell Jasper was sending me waves of calm after feeling my tension. Renesmee was in Edward's hands. She put her hand onto my face to ask what was happening but before I could answer, Edward answered for me. I tried blocking out everything except for Jasper's waves of calm as I knocked on the door.

A native Indian woman opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

I searched for my voice and found it seconds later. "Yes, um are you Maya?"

"Yes, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. Is your mistress or a woman by the name of Yvaine there?"

"Wait one moment please." We waited while she went to get someone. She seemed like a nice person although she may not remember me either because of what I am now or just loss of contact with her mistress. A woman I knew all too well stepped in front of Maya. She was my height with blonde hair pulled into her favorite bun and was wearing her favorite dark blue and black dress.

She stared at me shocked until she spoke. She spoke to Maya but did not face her. "Maya, if you will, please give us a moment." Maya bowed and went back to where she was previously. The blonde woman stepped outside, shut the door, and had a serious look on her face. Once the door was completely shut…

A squeal of delight came out of the blonde woman along with bright light radiating off her body. Emmett almost fell off the stairs from the shock of the squeal itself. "Bella! Oh my gosh, I thought I'd never see you again." Yvaine hugged me as tight as she used to and I tried to hug her using only a fraction of my strength being that I was still a new born. My cold and hard skin did no affect on her and she hugged me as if I was the world's softest pillow.

She let go and stared at me for a few moments. "Look at you. Isabella Swan has a body!" She said that with as much fake shock as she could without cracking. Of course Emmett and everyone else laughed which is when she finally noticed them. She stared at everyone. "Oh and who may I ask are they?"

"Yvaine, this is my new family. This is my husband, Edward, and my daughter, Renesmee. These four are my siblings in law, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. And of course my mother-in-law and father-in-law, Carlisle and Esme."

"Wow, we haven't spoken in years and you decide to come back with a family reunion. I knew I should have bought snacks."

I knew she was speaking sarcastically but that was expected. It was just Yvaine being Yvaine. "Can I speak with you and Anna alone?" She looked at me shocked because she knew it was important. She said nothing but lead us in. I stayed behind while everyone else went ahead. She started whispering to me. "Someone's in trouble." I glared at her.

"Just speaking the truth sister dearest…you know how Anna feels when it comes to using magic. She's even banned me from using items, including the candles."

"I know but this is important." One of the Cullens, which was with no surprise Edward, came to see if we were ok.

"Everything alright, love?" Edward was still carrying Renesmee although she looked more worried than tired.

"It's fine…I'll be there in a moment."

Yvaine spoke. "Wow, caring and handsome. Are any of his brothers single?" I elbowed her and she laughed and so did Edward. We could hear from the living room Emmett and Jasper chuckle at what she said. I stared hard at Yvaine. She finally realized something. "Oh right sorry. I'll be back with Anna. Help yourselves to whatever's there…oh right you can't eat anything…"

I knew what she was doing, she was smarter than that. "Yvaine, stop stalling." She raised her palms up in defeat and walked away. I took Renesmee from Edward's arms and held her tight. Everyone was starting to get fidgety and worried. I didn't want to start conversation so I just kept my hold on Renesmee. I knew everyone was looking at me and I started to get nervous but again, Jasper's wave's of calm was such a big help. I mouthed a 'thank you' to him and he nodded. A few more minutes of waiting and Yvaine finally came back.

She had a worried expression on her face but spoke anyway. "She's coming." In the instant she said that, a woman who's beauty even surpassed Rosalie's came gracefully walking down the long staircase with a little girl trailing not too far behind. Emmett did a wolf whistle that was followed by a slap and punch by Rosalie and Esme.

This woman could never be mistaken for another. She had beautiful brown hair that extended to her back and piercing blue eyes. Her facial features were perfect or more perfect than that of a vampire's and her presence was radiating royalty. She was gentle but fierce and she seemed the closest thing to perfect in this world (but not in her eyes). Any person would die to just be near her but I had the honor to say that we were close friends.

She gently smiled at my gaping family. They had all stood up when she walked in for some reason unknown to me. Knowing her, she was pretty much used to this type of introduction. She spoke in her completely British accent. "Yvaine was right. Even I can't figure out whether this is more of a family reunion or 'bringing the boyfriend to meet the parents for the first time' type thing."

I laughed at her and when she finally got to me, she hugged me a lot more gently than Yvaine had. She spoke again. "I haven't seen you in years and you come to me for a favor…oh but not just any favor, but an imprint removal." Everyone else was shocked that she had already known, they all thought that Yvaine had told her while she was gone but Anna spoke again before I could interject. "Yvaine told me nothing…she just came to me with the 'worried' look on her face and I knew it was something big."

I looked at everyone else. Alice was amazed at meeting another psychic, Jasper was feeling uncomfortable being that there was much apprehension in the room, Carlisle and Esme were just confused, Emmett and Rosalie just stood shocked seeing someone who wasn't a vampire beat out Rosalie in the beauty category, and Edward just stared at me with a sleeping Renesmee in his arms motioning me to speak.

I stared back at Anna. I tried to raise my voice above a whisper. "I swallowed my pride, and I came to you for that. I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact since my last life but my family and I are desperate. We want the imprint off for good."

I thought Anna would be angry at me for not only losing contact but coming to her now for something as big as an imprint removal but she surprisingly smiled at me. "Why would you think I would be mad at you?" I forgot she knew what I was thinking, unlike Edward. "I actually respect you more than myself."

Now I swear she was just pulling my leg. "What?"

She shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well yeah. I mean, your life is amazingly perfect. You're even more beautiful than when you were human, you have a beautiful daughter, a husband who is madly in love with you, caring friends (myself and Yvaine included), and an overall beautiful family. When your perfect little life went out of whack because of an imprint, you lowered your pride and came to me, the most hot-headed person in the world who completely disagrees with the use of magic. I could never learn to lower my pride and look where I ended up. My family and some of my friends are dead, I'm exiled from a land I once loved but denied, and I'm a single mother (though she's not mine) in my early twenties. I have a lot of respect for you, Bella."

Everyone just gaped at her, including Yvaine, while I tried to take in everything she just said. Before I could say anything, she spoke again. "You don't have to say anything. I'm pretty sure you want to make this fast before your shape-shifter friend arrives. Let's talk in private. Yvaine, can you stay here and 'entertain' the guests?"

Yvaine just smiled. She loved every chance she could get at humiliating me. Anna just chuckled quietly. Anna whispered in my ear. "Don't worry; I'll get a babysitter for her." She looked to the stairs. "Sara, sweetheart, can you please make sure that auntie Yvaine doesn't go overboard when it comes to 'entertaining' the guests." Sara nodded. She loved every chance she got at telling people her amazing stories. Not only did people think she was the sweetest girl in the world, but everyone loved the stories she made up, mostly about India.

Yvaine had mock hurt in her voice. "I'm offended. You don't trust me to watch over Bella's guests without saying some that will make you regret leaving me here with them alone?"

Anna replied. "Not since you swore to a witch a while ago that because they couldn't see or hear you, you would be their personal poltergeist if they didn't release your boyfriend." Yvaine smirked.

I walked into a private room with Anna, leaving my family to sit confused.

Again, she spoke before I could. "I know you came here looking for a potion or spell to just erase your problems but it's not that simple, unfortunately."

I was hoping that she wasn't implying that I came there for nothing. "Is there _anything_ you can do to remove it, or make things in my life better?" Anna started to inquire something.

I waited until she finally spoke. "Bring your daughter in so I can examine her." I went back outside, leaving Anna staring into space thinking like crazy. As I walked outside, Rosalie, Carlisle, and of course Edward all stood up. Renesmee was still sleeping in Edward's arms. Everyone else was still entranced at Sara's story about an Indian prince named Rama.

Edward looked at me with slightly worried look on his face but Carlisle spoke. "Can she help in any way?"

I tried not to show emotion. "I need Renesmee." As I reached for my daughter, Edward surprisingly moved back. I looked at him confused.

"I'm going in there with you, and so is Carlisle." He said it firmly and as an order. I knew I wouldn't win if I fought against him and his father so I sighed and lead the way to the room. When we returned, I saw Anna in the same trance like state she was in when I left. After about two seconds, she finally noticed us. She told me to lay Renesmee onto the table. Renesmee's eyes fluttered open and she placed her hand onto my cheek. She wanted to know what was happening. I just told her that it was nothing and to just relax. She was obviously born with Edward's brains because she didn't entirely believe me. When Anna saw her awake, she gently placed her hand onto Renesmee's cheek and Renesmee immediately fell asleep again, but a deeper sleep than before. Carlisle and Edward were just standing wide eyed since they weren't used to seeing a sight like that.

Anna looked at me. "I'm sorry. I just need her in deep sleep. She'll wake in about 24 hours." I just nodded and she continued. She placed her hand onto Renesmee's chest, right above her heart. Anna's face looked like Alice's when Alice was having a vision. We just stared and waited. After about a minute, Anna's eyes fluttered back into reality. She finally spoke. "I never knew and imprint could be so strong. It's like giant steel cables are attaching her to Jacob." From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward and Carlisle bow their heads in shame since I knew they never wanted this to happen.

Anna continued. "It's highly strong, almost equaling my own power."

This time Carlisle spoke to her. "Does that mean you could do nothing for her?" Now it was my turn to be extremely worried.

Anna was thinking but spoke. "Not necessarily. The spell to completely erase those bonds, as if they were never there, equals my power and is too difficult for me only because not only does Renesmee lose the bonds to Jacob but Jacob also loses the bonds to Renesmee. But, there are other ways."

Carlisle asked for the three of us. "Like what?"

"I could erase Renesmee's mind of every memory she had with either Jacob or anyone else in the wolf tribe. That way, her bonds will be slightly broken and with time, it will be completely gone. The only down side is that Jacob will still have feelings for her. If he finds out that she can't remember him, well then he'll do _anything_ he can to make her remember, therefore causing the bonds to return and stronger than before. As long as she stays away from him most of the time, it should erase completely without a problem and with a 100 percent guarantee that her memories of the wolf pack will never return. It's a lot to risk. Do you think you can handle keeping her away from Jacob as much as possible?"

The three of us snickered. Edward answered. "Oh please. Rosalie and I have been dying to find an excuse to give that dog a good kick in the butt and keep him away from Renesmee." Carlisle even nodded in agreement to Edward.

Anna smiled. "So do I have permission from everyone, including aunts, uncles, and grandparents?" Edward was out in a flash and returned nodding along with everyone else behind him. Everyone wanted to see what Anna was about to do including Yvaine and Sara which is why Sara was being held in Yvaine's arms. Yvaine walked and stood to on Anna's right side where the three of them were on the opposite side of the table. Yvaine put Sara down so that Sara was standing to the right of Yvaine. Everyone else gathered around to see it all happen.

Anna backed up and so did Yvaine and Sara. She outstretched her arm so that she was a fair distance away from Renesmee's face. She closed her eyes and in an instant we saw bubbles floating above Renesmee's face. The bubbles were medium sized and inside each was a different memory of Renesmee with Jacob or another wolf. The memory bubble would float and pop and a few minutes later the last one popped.

When the last one popped, Anna's face was scrunched up in pain and when she lowered her arm, she nearly fell backwards but Yvaine caught her in time. Yvaine put Anna back in the chair so she could take deep breaths. Sara rushed to her mother's side. "Mama, are you alright?" Anna pulled Sara into a hug and when she let go, Sara started tracing Anna's facial features as if she was trying to memorize every inch of Anna's face. Although it fascinated us, we wanted to know if it worked.

Anna stood up again but was a little wobbly. Yvaine helped her though. Anna put her hand on Renesmee's cheek again, and my daughter's eyes fluttered open. She started staring at us. She put her hand on Edward's cheek, being that he was closest to her, and asked what was going on. Edward quietly asked if she remembers anything. She placed her hand back on Edward's face. Edward told us all that she gave him all of her memories and not a single one of them had a smelly wolf in it.

Everyone cheered and said 'yes' while Carlisle and Esme walked to Anna to personally thank her. Renesmee just sat confused but didn't really care being that she finally saw her whole family happy. Edward kissed my head forehead and hugged Renesmee.

After about a five minute celebration, it was time for us to go. We all walked back to the van. Yvaine, Anna, and Sara (riding on Anna's back) followed behind us. Sara jumped from Anna's back and onto the ground. She took her favorite bracelet off of her wrist and went to me and Edward. She curtseyed and said "For the princess." I knew she was referring to Renesmee but she gave me the bracelet anyway. I further examined it and I realized it was Anna's old bracelet with four charms. The easiest one to decipher was the one of the sun. Edward and I thanked Sara and we both looked at Anna any Yvaine and thanked them as well while everyone else got in the car.

I hugged my best friend, Yvaine, one last time and headed for the driver's seat. Before I got in the car, Anna ran back up to me. "Wait." She took my hand and placed something in it. Before she let go of my hand, she whispered something in my ear. "You'll come back, when it's over. No need to say goodbye."

She nodded to me and to everyone else in the car and started to walk away. I nodded back but before I went back in the car, I looked at what she placed in my hand. It was a necklace with a north star charm on a beautiful green ribbon. I smiled and went in the car and drove away. From the rear view mirror, could see the three of them wave at us.

Things were finally starting to change for the better. I was just afraid of what was to come once we got home. Now that the imprint is finally gone, who knows how this could affect our relationship with the wolves now that we erased the Alpha's love from loving him.

**PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT INFORMATION: Yes I know it was a really long chapter and I'm sorry if I bored you to tears. Here are my explanations. First of all, I'm sorry it's taken forever for me to update. I'm sorta under punishment for the moment and may take a while to update. Second of all, Renesmee's age (for those wondering) in this chapter is not exactly an infant or toddler. It's more of the border between the two and the north star necklace is the one I pretty much saw in the movie "The Patriot" so I basically don't own that either. See the wedding scene in that movie to see the image of it. Third, this chapter was so long because I thought that you would all lose interest if I talked about the new characters then went to a new chapter so I kept this all in one chapter. Last chapter is next and will have a giant shock to it. Hint, I hate Jacob so guess what happens.**

**Lastly, it's time for a CHALLENGE!!! Ok people, this challenge will help me see how many people live under a rock (no offense). If you know me from my Narnia fics, you will know that I hate with a great intensity OC's. It's highly annoying so I never use them. Here's the shock. NONE of the characters in this chapter are OC's. That's right gasp at will. Not a single one of them, not even Maya, are OC's. Can you guess where they're from? Here's a hint. They are all from different books, yes books emphasis on the "s", but the characters and some scenes they talk about are from the movie version.**

**Participation in the challenge is optional. It's just to see if you know your movies/books. There are many many hints (I think too many) within this chapter. If you think you know where they are from just write what you think in the reviews but also please review on how I did on this chapter.**

**Constructive criticism, praises, and flames are all welcome in reviews you send to me.**

**Please please please review.**

**-tin2lo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I finally finished this story. I lost my muse (as schaferdramaqueen would say). But then I got it back. Yay! It's been a while since I updated anything on fanfiction so I thought, might as well finally finish this one off. ****If you need to know what happened previously, just please re read the last chapter because I really don't want to say…  
**

******Disclaimer: must I say? The plot is mine…nothing else…**

**Oh and this chapter is _DEDICATED_ to my Global Studies Teacher who will probably fail me in class after she reads this chapter.**

_All through the ages we try and share this world together  
Turning the pages pretending we'll live here forever  
But we'll have to face our maker someday  
__Reap what we've sown on the way_

_Why do we go  
__Dancing In Circles?  
__When we know, it never ends  
__We come so close, to loving each other and then  
__We go  
__Dancing In Circles  
__Again_

Jacob POV

Five hours. Five hours of nothing. Five hours of me just staring at my ceiling in this tiny room of mine while listening to the stupid little radio. I sat up and stared at myself in the mirror. I've had enough. I picked up the first thing I could find and threw it across the room. Whatever it was, it broke into several pieces. It felt good so again and again I threw what I could reach and find across the room causing it break. Amazingly, I didn't break the radio which was still playing the songs of my life. I didn't want to deal with agonizing silence so instead I changed the station.

_Chances are when said and done  
__Who'll be the lucky ones  
__Who make it all the way  
__Though you say I could be your answer  
__Nothing lasts forever  
__No matter how it feels today_

_Chances are  
__We'll find a new equation  
__Chances roll away from me  
__Chances are  
__All they hope to be_

After changing the station, my mood shifted but I'm not quite sure if it's the positive or negative type of shift. But then I stopped. I sat. I waited. What for? I'm not so sure myself. I weighed my options. I could go on a killing spree. I'd kill them all...the Cullens, those foreigners who I've never even met, and even Bella. With all of this anger I'm harboring, I knew I'd be able to kill them all easily. But who would that benefit? It could benefit me, but for how long until the pain of my realization sets in?

The only other option I found was moving on. Could I do it? Could I take the chance to move on with my life without my imprint-ee? No. Even thinking about that option hurt too much. I put my face in my hands. There was honestly nothing that I could do to release me from this pain.

_I used to think that I was strong  
__'Til the day it all went wrong  
__I think I need a miracle to make it through, Yeah  
__I wish that I could bring you back__  
__I wish that I could turn back time__  
__'Cause I can't let go, I just can't find my way  
__Yeah, Without you I just can't find my way_

_In a Perfect World  
__This could never happen  
__In a Perfect World  
__You'd still be here  
__And it makes no sense  
__I could just pick up the pieces  
__But to you  
__This means nothing, nothing at all_

Of course the second I change the radio station again, _another_ song for me appears. What's that, the third one already? That wasn't the point. I stopped thinking about the only thing in my room not destroyed and thought back at what I was going to do.

Again, I went back to my angsty self. It hurt so much. This pain...shouldn't there be some release?

I looked around the room. Immediately, I started thinking about the day they came back from their "vacation." I remembered being furious and was about to confront Bella…until I saw Renesmee. She was bigger. She was sitting on the porch waiting for her father who went inside to get something for her.

I immediately ran up to her. When she saw me approaching she got up and started heading for the door. I ran fast enough to stop her but she started fighting me. I was yelling her name, telling her to stop. But she kept telling me that she had no idea who I was. Her family finally came out and pulled her away from me. The guys dragged me to the woods to talk to me while the girls comforted Renesmee.

I barely remembered what happened after. I banged my head a few times. I didn't want to think right now.

I needed a sign. I yelled to any God up there…"Give me a sign!"

Then the song changed…

_My God My Tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my Tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
_

Was that it? Was that my sign? That's all that I get for my pain and suffering? But maybe it was. I looked around the room until I found what I was looking for…a dagger. A nice, sharp dagger that was handed down for several generations.

It was clear to me now…

Bella POV

After the abrupt encounter with Jacob, I started to worry. Renesmee, thankfully, was still alright with no memory of Jacob. But I started to think…Was I doing the right thing?

Of course everyone supported me but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong…until I got punched in the face, literally.

Leah had punched me hard. Not hard enough for me bruise like I normally would have when I was a human but enough for me to flinch a little. I'm guessing she felt the same way about her fist.

The entire wolf pack was following her. Edward and Alice were helping me while everyone else faced the wolf pack.

No one spoke. We stared each other down for only a few seconds though it felt like hours. Still no one spoke, just stared. No one had to speak.

Something important came up among the wolf pack that they reunited once again. Sam came up to us and gave us all a good look.

It said enough…I knew what happened.

Jacob was gone.

_My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied  
__Christ  
Tourniquet  
__My suicide_

**Yay! I'm done. Hope you liked it…I'm super sorry if it offends anyone. Just say the word and the story will be deleted. In my defense…I have openly made it clear how much I hated Jacob and I warned everyone that this was clear Jacob bashing so this ending could be seen as highly predictable.**

**The soundtrack for this CHAPTER in order of appearance is:  
****Dancing In Circles by Love and Theft  
****Chances by Five For Fighting  
****Perfect World by Simple Plan  
****And  
****Tourniquet by Evanescence**

**Review please…if you flame me please make it a legitimate reason…no flames for stupid reasons (UNLESS you're my Global Stuides Teacher...in that case, let me here what you got to say!!!!). Thanks!!!**

**-tin2lo**


End file.
